User blog:Mango Dolphin/The Battle for Paradise
You may now vote! Now please please vote for three objects to start the series by commenting! The poll is for a certain prize for the beginning of the series. Voting ends August 25, so get voting! Alrighty, everypony and object fans, I am making my own fan series. Sadly, it'll be blog posts for now UNTIL I learn how to animate inanimate objects (which will regretably take a super duper long time), but for now I will just make the occasional picture and a bunch of typing that will cause my hooves to ache as much as my legs after I pace around for awhile (which really hurts sometimes!). Now, we will be starting! 'The Battle for Paradise - Episode 0/Introductions' I really want to start out right now, but we must get to the characters first! Who will be these characters you dumb pony fan, you ask? Well, they're going to be decided by you! Some will be taken in from other shows, but most will be created entirely by my mind. Let's get to it! 1. Coconut, the Optimistic Hawaiian Nut. She is a fully limbed female drupe (that's right, coconuts aren't nuts), who although isn't a nut (as I mentioned) she can go a bit crazy when she's upset. Friendly and optimistic, she will try her best to help her team accelerate to victory, and in the process, make many friends to form a strong bond. Coconut came from Hawaii and came over to our area to compete. She considers everyone as her friend and never is angry at someone. She looks like a regular coconut. 2. Cloudy, the Silent Mood Swing. She is also female, but is limbless, very silent, and chooses not to speak. However, she will speak when annoyed, elated, or frustrated. Casually nice and loose, she can easily change her mood depending on the situation. When she is angry, take cover! Her moods change her appearance; when she's angered or frustrated she will become a raging thunderstorm, when she's elated she'll become slightly translucent and can show a rainbow at times, when she's sad she'll become a rainstorm, when feeling abandoned or lonely she'll become a hailstorm, and when scared she'll release a thunderbolt. Of course, Cloudy never changes cloud shape. (Unless that scary moment when she's very angry. Oh glob, just thinking about it scares me!) Currently, her friends are Coconut, Twister*, Yin*, and Tree. She has the same design of BFDI's Cloudy. 3. Dreamcatcher, the Creepy Psychic Dream Trespasser' Nighttime Psychic'. He is male and fully limbed. Considered strange and is rendered as a nightmarish beast, Dreamcatcher can figure out what you're thinking and can interpret all your dreams. Some claim that when you sleep within 5 miles near him, you can see at least a glimpse of him in your dreams. Of course, no one has nightmares next to him... Sadly, he is often judged by his cover and has no friends whatsoever, so he is very lonely- but he doesn't mind. He tries to help out, though, but people just don't listen. He is also Indian, with an obvious Indian accent. Dreamcatcher is made out of willow wood that was carved into a circle, with thread in the circle knitted in the look of a web- also dyed red. Three smaller looking willow wood hoops are connected to the main hoop with the same thread pattern, and a thick wire is connected to the bottom of those hoops. Two outer hoops' wires have beads, but the one in the center ends with two peacock feathers. 4. Rose, the Diva and Romantic Genius. She is a guuurl and is fully limbed, but can produce thorns to work as additional hands. Although she can be pain due to her diva attitude and judges someone easily, she does have a soft side; a soft, kind, and generous side that can compare easily to MLP; FiM's Rarity. However, she is always generous and won't mind getting dirty for her friends... as long as they don't get her dirty. She is fantastic at fashion and has great tips for relationships and fashion- she knows a lot. She dated a lot of people... Her current friends are Tree, Coconut, Cloudy, Decorated Fan*, Blue Flame, Lollipop***, Grassy, Emerald, and has a one-sided friendship with Diamond. ("Diamonds are a girls best friend, right girl?" "I'm a freaking boy.") She looks like the every day rose- except that she didn't remove her thorns. Hey, she's fabulous! 5. Tree, the Nature Freak. She has no arms or legs, but somehow teleports to destinations and uses her branches as limbs. Protective of nature, she is very nice but hates those who aren't thankful of nature. Tree also has magnificent logic and is very good at science, and can become sarcastic to the dimwitted. Also, she does not judge anyone by their cover and tries to dig in deep first. If you were wondering, she is an apple tree, and punishes haters by hitting them with giant, poisonous apples. Her current friends are Coconut, Cloudy, Rose, Grassy, Bowling Ball, Dime, Yin*, Twister****, Lollipop**, Party Hat, Chair, and Beaker. She also tries to talk to Dreamcatcher, but she can't seem to get close to him. She looks like a regular tree with apples on her. 6. Grassy, the Quiet Swishing Noise. He has arms and legs. Grassy is very quiet, shy, and still, and talks very little. Even when he does talk, it's barely noticable, which leads to the most common phrase he has heard: "Did you hear a silent swishing noise?" He is used to not being heard and is used to being constantly trampled, and doesn't bother to stand up. Grassy doesn't care. He's rolling his way. His current friends are Tree, Coconut, Dime, and Rose; and also they're the only people that actually listen to him. He is just regular thick grass. 7. Dime, the Tiny Borrower Wanna-be. She has only legs and a face, but that doesn't stop her! She is really small (approximately 1 inch tall + wide), but is a hardy, hard-working survivor. She has also killed many things courtesy to her survival, and has physically hurt even more people (most of them include people who have said "Hey, look! A dime!" before being stabbed in the eye and having their ear cut off). But should she do? That thing would die without killing the hunter. Her motto is: "Sink or Swim". Because of this, she is considered murderous and deadly. Her friends are Tree and Grassy, and her only aquaintance is Coconut. She looks like Nickel; only smaller and brighter. 8. Bowling Ball, the Military Heavy-weight Tank. His only limbs are his legs. He knows a thing or two about sports and has even been in the military- but he is called fat because of how heavy he is. Clearly not that many people know his history, and they should plainly see that he has been really helpful to an army. Clever, bright, resourceful, and merciful, Bowling Ball makes a very good friend. He is very durable and strong too, but very slow, gaining the title "Heavy-weight Tank". If you ever find a way to kill this guy, tell me, okay? He's fireproof too, so.... um... just tell me! His friends are Tree, Coconut, Beaker, Yin*, Yang*, Lollipop***, Party Hat, and Twister****. Bowling Ball is your ordinary black bowling ball, but you can see some dents in him as well, and not to mention a scar over his right eye. 9. Beaker, the Test Tube PrototypeA2 Nye the Science Guy. He is male and is fully limbed. Although quirky and sometimes annoying, Beaker can come in handy in intellectual challenges. Everyone can say that he is like Test Tube in Inanimate Insanity; Scientific, smart, owns a lab, and uses reeeeeally long words. He does have many differences, not to mention that he can become quite full of himself at times and that he always uses visual presentations; also using his hands to paint out the discussion. It's hard for him to talk about stuff without using his hands, like it's hard for me to not use my hooves while talking. This is because he's Italian and has a faint Italian accent. His current friends are Bowling Ball, Tree, Coconut, Yang*, Twister****, Blue Flame, Party Hat, and has a one-sided friendship with Rose. He is a regular glass beaker, who sometimes has liquid in him. 10. Rocky**, the Infinite Matter Generator. Find all his information here. 11. Blue Flame, the Innocent yet Destructive Firey Prototype. He is fully limbed. Apparently, this quirky character is fearless, due to him just melting his would-be fears. Blue Flame is nice and friendly, and is very thankful for everyone. However, no one is able to get close to him unless they can withstand his heat- which is also the reason why everyone blushes around him. His heat is so extreme, water instantly evaporates and lead just melts within 5 minutes. Because of this, his saliva becomes steam in just seconds of being created, and cannot be frozen unless he is sick. His current friends are Bowling Ball, Coconut, Yin*, Yang*, Twister****, Lollipop***, Rose, Dragon, Diamond, Emerald, Sword, Shield, Haddock, Chips, 3DS, Surfboard, Party Hat, 8-Ball, Sandwich, and Cloudy. Blue Flame is obviously blue, but is bright purple in the middle and slightly larger than Firey. 12. Lollipop***, the Shy 'Eye' Candy. She is fully limbed. Lollipop is a shy but kind character who tries her best. However, she becomes very nervous during challenges and commonly clams up. She is considered cute and sometimes beautiful, however she is also known to be dim-witted at times. Lollipop is also self-conscious about being unwrapped, sort of like how a human is self-conscious about being not naked. Her friends are Blue Flame, Rose, Tree, and Bowling Ball. She has a pink wrapper with a lavendar swirl, but unwrapped she bright pink. She also wears a bow. Other than that, she tastes like bubblegum and smells like lavendar! 13. Box**, the Box. Find his information here. 14. Nonexisty, who is nonexistant. Find his information here. 15. Diamond, the Minecraft Reference. He is commonly mistaken as a girl, and is fully limbed. A strong and hardy character who knows how to put up a fight, he can be a bit aggressive and hot-headed. He also is narcissistic and can't feel pain (unless Blue Flame is next to him). A pretty rare sight, he is. He loves to play Minecraft, but hates when people say "Hey, were you born in a Cube Land?". This gets to his bad side. Of course, everyone has a good side, and he can be a really good friend as long as you don't anger him. Diamond is a jock and an extreme gamer. His friends are Emerald, Sword, Shield, Surfboard, Party Hat, and Blue Flame. Everyone else is his enemy, he doesn't know, or is Coconut. He looks similar to a Minecraft Diamond. 16. Emerald, the Trading Device. She is fully limbed, and is fully aware of the game of Minecraft. She is Diamonds best friend and is a warm, inviting character. She is very sensitive and in no way narcissistic. Of course, everyone asks her how she can stand Diamond, but she simply says "Opposites attract!" Her common catchphrase is normally taken too far, as people think they are in a 'relationship'. Of course, this is not true. She's a good peacemaker, but she herself cannot protect herself from getting angry during one of Beaker's rants. Of course, she makes everything work out. Her current friends are Diamond, Blue Flame, Sword, Shield, Surfboard, Coconut, Beaker, Party Hat, and Camera. She has a similar design of a Minecraft Emerald. 17. Sword, the Monster Slayer. He is male and fully limbed. He acts a bit like he's from the medival times, but he is just another regular guy with a slightly messed up mind. He's a strong and provoking character; he tends to tease others a bit but then compliments them, taking away any trash talk he had delivered. However, all he speaks is true- even a few personal things. He has killed many monsters that threatened others' lives, and is considered a hero. Of course, he could do anything without his best friend Shield. He considers everyone his 'ally', except Dragon (who is a beast), and Nuclear Waste, who is mad. He is a regular sword that looks a bit like the Iron Sword from Minecraft. 18. Shield, the Sidekick of Sword, apparently. Shield, believe it or not, is female, and has only legs. She also acts a bit like she's from medival times, but yet again she's a person who thinks strangely. She is a calming and helpful character, who always comes in handy and is very resourceful. She literally always says the truth too, and follows in her friends footsteps. Shield knows how to act in any situation, except a situation where her best friend dies or becomes permanantely injured. She considers everyone her ally, except Dragon. She looks like a sword from medival times, and has a red icon of a dragon plastered on her face. And together, they make the Medival Duo! (or whatever) 19. Camera, the Annoying Vacation Mother. Camera is female and is fully limbed. She's jumpy and cheery and has great memory; but always takes pictures so others can remember that moment. Camera also talks a lot, which can get in the way of challenges, and will get annoying really fast. She can also be a bit protective of her friends, thus the title "The Annoying Vacation Mother". She thinks everyone is her friend, of course this is not true. Camera looks like one of those big Sony cameras. You know, from back in the day? Ugh, you guys are getting sucked into the present! 20. Haddock, the British Fish. He doesn't have limbs, because he's a fish. He's obviously British, and is quite the young gentleman. Of course, he always needs to be in water, but he can help out in challenges that require you being acrobatic, due to him being an excellent jumper. Kind, polite, and sophisticated, he does many things with his best friend Chips. He tends to take American terms wrong, and does it in the way of the Brit's. His current friends are Camera and Chips. He is the regular Haddock fish. 21. Chips, the British French Fry Chap. Chips is male and is fully limbed. Chips is actually the British-style French Fry. He hates to be called Fries or anything like that, but besides that moment when irritated he can be a really good friend. He is polite and loyal, not abandoning his friends and helping everyone. As the Brit's say, Chips is a 'jolly good lad'! Just like Haddock, he tends to take American terms wrong. His current friends are Haddock and Camera. He is the thick British french fry chips wrapped in foil. 22. Peas, the Annoying Triplets. They're all male, but are limbless. You've heard of the saying "two peas in a pod" or "three peas in a pod"? Well, these peas are gonna annoy you to death. I mean, they talk way too much and fight with each other constantly. One pea is smart, and shares his intelligence too much, annoying EVERYONE around him. The next pea is an idiot. He doesn't really know that much at all, so it's a surprise that he knows how to talk. The third pea tends to act like a jerk and does actions that others would regret to do. He makes fun of everyone; even his brothers! I just wish they were born in seperate pods. They're three regular green peas inside of a pod. 23. Flower, the... HOLD ON A MINUTE! "What is it?" You aren't supposed to be here! We already have Rose! "Well, I don't care! Let me join!" No, you psychopath! "Who are you calling a psycho-" Blah blah blah, whatever, find her information here. But honestly, why would you vote for her anyways? 24. 3DS, the Futuristic Gamer. *sigh* Glad that's over... Anyway, 3DS has no gender whatsoever, but is fully limbed. It is an optimistic but oddly surreal character that no one can understand whatsoever. Gee, we're filled with the word 'whatsoever', aren't we? Alrighty, back on track; 3DS is a strange character that can act violently in desperate and climactic situations, but the only stuff that happens is trapped in a screen, hidden in lost secrets and many creepy and surreal games...... Oh yeah, it's really good at gaming and can't talk; just display text on it's screen. 3DS's friends are Diamond, Emerald, Coconut, and the Medival Duo (aka Sword and Shield). 3DS is your casual red 3DS, and it has a stylus that has a Portal Turret on the end. 25. Party Hat, the Birthday-Wise Friend. Party Hat is a girl and has only legs. She is very peppy and cheery, and has an excellent memory. However, she is sensitive and easily insulted, leading to her crying for a long time if you hurt her in any way. Party Hat is also easily impressed. Back to her memory, she has an excellent and almost superhuman memory, able to remember the exact shape of a complex picture to her first birthday, making her very useful in challenges involving puzzle and memory. This also helps her throw surprise birthday parties for everyone she knows; even enemies! Her current friends are Camera, the Medival Duo, Emerald, Diamond, Blue Flame, Chair, Beaker, Bowling Ball, Tree, Sandwich, and Coconut. She has the same design of I.I.'s Party Hat. 26. Chair, the Traumatized Furniture. Chair is male and limbless, however he moves in a similar fashion of Inanimate Insanity's Toilet. Chair is quite timid and easily frightened, although he is secretly skilled at fighting and is good at focus. Just like Party Hat, he is easily impressed and has good memory; which leads to him easily being traumatized. Chair's best friend is Bow, although she has sadly perished. His friends are Bow, Party Hat, and Tree. He looks like a chair. 27. Dragon, the Radioactive Monster. He is a dragon, and has eight limbs because he has two pairs of wings. When a bearded lizard is exposed to nuclear waste, this is what you get. He has anger issues and distinegrates everything caught in his green fire breath. His teeth ooze nuclear waste, and his presence radiates radioactivity. His only friend is Blue Flame, although Coconut tries to become his friend. He is sandy yellow, and is covered head to toe in diamond-hard scales. Of course, he has a soft underbelly. His tail is filled with spikes, and he has spines that trail from the tip of his nose to his tail. He has legs with six toes and two pairs of wings. 28. Nuclear Waste, the Insane Psychopath! This woman... is a freaking psychopath! There's something wrong with her brain! She acts like a mad scientist; and mostly mad. She is very smart, but uses her knowledge to torment others, and runs dangerous tests that mess with others' molecullar structure. She has no thought to other's well being or feelings, and it is unknown if she even has any feelings. Just... put me out of my misery... okay? She has no friends, but he has a one-sided friendship with Beaker (on her side). She is a barrel of nuclear waste. 29. Lightbulb, the Bright Leader. Find her information here. She forced me to. 30. Taco, the New Antagonist. Find her information here. However, do take note that this is the Taco of Inanimate Insanity's Episode 17-18. ((Original Characters: A pegasus, replaced by Coconut. Maple Leaf, replaced by Lollipop. Dodgeball, replaced by Nuclear Waste and Dragon. Surfboard and 8-Ball were removed due to laziness and also the fact it would be hard to come up with personalities for them. Pinkie Pie was planned, but I decided not to implement her because I originally had a pegasus join illegally.)) 'Meaning of Star Things' *These characters are part of the imaginary staff and cannot join the game. **These characters belong to someone else and are used without permission; which means that they can be called back by their creator any time and will be removed. ***These characters belong to someone else and are used with permission. However, they can be called back at any time and will be removed at the creators want; even if they are a fan favorite. ****This character is part of the imaginary staff and cannot join the game, but they are based off of someone, and that certain someone can help out with the game itself through that character. 'Voting Rules' You can only vote for three people! No more, no less. Another thing, the only insults you may offer is constructive critisizm. If you vote for more than three people, the first three will be chosen (unless you say ", , , and mostly !" In that case, the fourth character is chosen first, then the first two are chosen as the last three). You may also put in suggestions! But do not suggest the following characters: Yin, Yang, Fan or Decorated Fan, Twister, Laptop, MePhone 4 through 5, or any character on Inanimate Insanity/BFDI(A) not shown on here. Who has how much votes? Coconut, Dreamcatcher, Tree, Grassy, Dime, Beaker, Rocky, Lollipop, Box, Nonexisty, Diamond, Emerald, Sword, Shield, Camera, Haddock, Chips, Flower, 3DS, Chair, Dragon, Nuclear Waste, Lightbulb, and Taco have 0 votes. Rose, Blue Flame, Peas, Cloudy, Party Hat, and Bowling Ball have 1 vote. Rocky, Blue Flame (originally), Cloudy, Lollipop, Diamond, and Sword are in the lead in the poll by 1 vote and will join no matter what. Who is the best character? Coconut Cloudy Dreamcatcher Rose Tree Grassy Dime Bowling Ball Beaker Rocky Blue Flame Lollipop Box Nonexisty Diamond Emerald Sword Shield Camera Haddock Chips Peas Flower 3DS Party Hat Chair Dragon Nuclear Waste Lightbulb Taco DUDE HOW LONG IS THIS POLL Category:Blog posts